I date a Bad girl
by teasers
Summary: Freddie dates a new girl that Sam and Carly don't like.
1. Chapter 1

Carly, Sam and Freddie headed out of the Groovy smoothie with their smoothies. Well, Freddie carried their smoothies while the girls debated about whether to go to build-a-bra, or go check out the new dresses at lacey's department store to wear on the next ICarly. Freddie sighed, not really wanting to go do either. He was also pretty sure his opinion would get voted down by the majority, or at least Sam, and that was enough. He would at least admit to himself he was just glad to not be sitting at home, waiting for his tick-bath.

_I really need to take my contract to a lawyer. See if I can find a way around it._

"Freddie, don't be a nub, get the door for us." Sam commanded

"What? My hands are full." Freddie protested, know the futility of it.

"Just do it Fredoofus." Sam barked back. Freddie grabbed one door and rolled his eyes as the girls went by without so much as a word or a look at him.

Someone else held the door for the girls as they went out, and Freddie decided he would hold the door for them.

This one, a girl a little older than Freddie smiled as she went through.

"Hey, thanks……FREDDIE?!!??!?!? "

The girl's voice had gone up an octave as she said his name. Freddie tilted his head trying to figure out who this girl was. She looked familiar…really familiar.

"It's me! Lindsay! I haven't seen you in ages!"

The girl hugged Freddie and stepped back. Freddie got a good look at her. She was a little taller than him, her dirty blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. She wore a pink tank top while a white, slightly larger one was underneath it that clung to everything underneath it.

"Lindsay? I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since…fifth grade computer camp! You look great!"

"You're so sweet Freddie; last couple of years have treated me well." She flashed a grin at Freddie "And you too!"

"Oh thanks, I'm doing fencing, lots of cardio, and plenty of calisthenics

Lindsay looked Freddie over, ran her hands up his side, and smiled again. The two headed out to the parking lot where an impatient Carly and Sam stood, waiting on Freddie to bring their drinks, ready to go to build-a-bra.

"What are your plans?"

"Not much, hanging out with my friends."

"We WERE going to the mall." Sam stressed were, trying to show how tired she was of the new girl.

"Really?" Lindsay said, not looking away from Freddie. "I was thinking about going and checking out the Pear store. You guys wanna ride?"

Lindsay fished out her keys and headed to the empty section of the parking lot, where a lone light blue car sat, taking up two different parking spots. Freddie followed closely to the older girl and was almost to the car before he spotted what she was driving. The car stopped him dead in his tracks, as the streetlamps glistened of the shiny Chrome badges.

"Lindsay, is that……" Freddie could say no more, his eyes glued to the car.

"Yeah, Freddork, it's a car. I'll go get a gold star for you." Sam's sarcastic comment barely even fazed him.

"No Sam" Freddie's eyes remained on the car as he stood there, motionless. "It's art on wheels. Sex you can drive….."

"It's still just a car." Carly said, not understanding what was going through the young boy's mind.

"No, that's like calling the Lincoln monument just another statue, or the Pacific Ocean just some water. This Carly, is a 1971 Plymouth 426 Hemi 'Cuda convertible with a shaker hood in cherry condition." Freddie stared lustfully at the car, looking like Sam outside the Ham-dinger store she frequented.

"Whoa, wait a minute. When did you learn about cars?" Carly asked

"I'm a guy Carly. Besides I have to talk about something at the Build-a-bra store with all the other guys waiting outside. I just pick stuff up."

"Okay that's cool, but it's not that big of a deal."

"Actually, it is a big deal." Lindsay said smirking at the other two girls. "I think Freddie here wants to drive it."

"Freddie isn't old enough to drive yet." Carly warned to no avail. By the time Carly said that, Lindsay had slipped the keys to the bottom of Freddie's front pocket, her hand lingering there shortly. He started to walk towards the car but was stopped.

"Hold on, no drinks in the car."

Freddie didn't say anything. He just attempted to hand the tray to Sam who was closest. He never looked at her, so he never saw her not grab the drinks from him, and never saw them drop, exploding their contents all over Sam. By the time Carly and Sam got most of the drink off of Sam, Freddie had started the car, and was revving it loudly. It made it hard to hear what Lindsay was shouting out the open window from the passenger seat.

"See I told…" VROOM "…This was… " VROOM "…big deal…." VROOM " I wish you could" VROOOOOM" But like I said, no drinks."

She said something to Freddie, but no one outside of the car could hear it as the loud revving of the engine masked all noise. Except this time the engine didn't die down like before. Instead the tires spun on the concrete sending out a loud squealing nose as the whole vehicle sped out into the street leaving Carly and Sam standing alone in the empty blacktop parking lot.

""What….just….happened…." Carly asked confused.

Sam didn't offer much help

"I think your loverboy finally moved on….. to a CAR!"

A/N: Hope you liked it. If you did, please review and if enough people like it, I'll make it a story. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed! And if you would like to see the car described in this story, just search Google images for "**CUDA PLYMOUTH HEMI 1971"**, click "large images" and it's the last one on the second row.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie couldn't believe the way the night went. It had started like a normal Friday. Homework, follow Carly and Sam around, wonder why Carly's puppy dog face worked so well on him,

Then he ran into her, Lindsay Loe. They'd had some computer classes together in fifth grade summer school. They had sat together and got to talking. She was from Oklahoma, her family had moved up to Seattle to work as a manager at the Boeing plant. Freddie thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his short life. That was until he met Carly. Now, well now Freddie thought it was a tie, Carly, Lindsay, and Lindsay's car.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?"

"My mom has me in drivers Ed. She thinks I should be able to drive anything."

Freddie looked out at the ocean over the shaker hood of the beast he had fallen for.

They had driven down to the beach and just sat in the pearl white interior of the car and talked. They had talked about boyfriends, girlfriends, crushes, ICarly, cars, parents, movies, and before Freddie knew it, his mom was calling to find out why he wasn't home.

"I'm so sorry mom, I ran into Lindsay from computer camp and we've been- Oh yeah mom, Lindsay Loe. Yeah, her. Ok, well I'll come straight home after. Love you."

The young brunette hung up his phone and turned to the girl in the passenger seat. She had put on a navy hoodie with the words BEARS in orange across the front and had pulled her arms and legs into it. Her hair flowed into the hood when she took it out of the ponytail.

"I'm really sorry. My mom is a little over protective. She checks up on me every so often."

She smiled back at him.

"That's ok. At least she doesn't make you wear the Anti bacterial tidy whiteys."

Freddie blushed and tried to look away as she laughed out loud at her long lost friend.

"REALLY?! I want to see!"

He had already almost died of embarrassment, now she was trying to add on by wanting to see his underwear. When he looked back over she had crawled out her hoodie and was reaching for his waistline.

"NO!" Freddie yelled in horror, pulling back to the door.

"Please?" she shot him her best puppy dog look

Freddie laughed and refused.

Lindsay scooted closer, shooting Freddie an impish grin.

"Oh come on Freddie! You just told me that look works for that Carly girl!"

Freddie opened the door and jumped out, slamming it closed as soon as he was clear of it.

"Lindsay, you're not seeing my underwear" Freddie almost had to laugh. He hadn't expected to say that anytime soon,

The dirty blond stood up in the front seat of the car and put both of her arms out. The hoodie had been stretched out so much it almost looked like PJs on the girls. This made Freddie move towards the front of the car.

Lindsay jumped out of the car and gave chase to Freddie who was faster, letting him get away until she pulled out her trump card.

"You can run Freddie, but I have the car keys!"

Freddie slowed down, and regretted it as he was tackled to the ground.

He was face down in the grass as she sat on his back.

"I'm the best!" She said, jumping up before Freddie could react to being pinned.

Freddie rolled over onto his back and sighed.

"Alright. You got me. You ARE the best."

Lindsay snuggled next to Freddie; both lie in the luscious, thick, cool night grass and looked at the stars.

Lindsay turned her head and looked at Freddie.

"Even better than that girl you've talked about all night?"

Freddie looked at Lindsay, knowing he had to be honest with her

"Well-"

Before Freddie could say anything else Lindsay leaned forward and kissed him gently, their lips just barely touching. He could feel her warm breath on his as they kissed more passionately until his phone rang from the front seat of the car.

"Crap" Freddie said, knowing who it was.

"Go on" was all she said.

Freddie answered the phone and did his best to get it over with.

When he was finished, he climbed into the backseat and dropped next to Lindsay who asked:

"So, am I the best now?"

"Carly who?" Freddie said, half joking.

She laughed and smiled at Freddie, taking his hand into hers and holding it tight between the two.

"Well don't think that means you get another kiss. I think you should have to earn the next one."

"How do I do that?"

"It would be nice if we went on a date"

"A date would be cool"

"Sounds good. Come on, let's get you home so you mom doesn't think I'm keeping you out all night."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is here because of 5dRaWkCab. This person messaged me to tell me that I needed to work more on this story, so this chapter is for 5dRaWkCab. If you liked it review, If you didn't you should most definitely review and tell me why! Thanks!

Lindsay backed her dad's truck out of the garage while Freddie looked through her Pear Pod, finding some music that interested him. She had picked Freddie up just after his mom got home from and had spent most the day together.

"Don't you have any cuddle fish?" He asked not realizing what he had just said,

Lindsay slowed the truck and turned to look at Freddie.

"Look, it's cool seeing you, but I have just three rules. Don't touch my radio, no puking in the car, and no food or drinks. And since Cuddlefish makes me want to throw up everything I've ever eaten, we don't listen to them. No whiny little girl music. I've got some Reckless Kelly my aunt sent me."

Freddie shrugged his shoulders and spun the wheel until he came to the band she had asked for. He didn't really like cuddlefish all that much, but he never really got a vote when they were on, so it had grown on him.

They drove down the black top road, headed towards the middle of town where Freddie had a Webshow to shoot, talking about the paintball game they had planned to play after the show was done and cars, something Freddie had stayed up most of the night looking up, to his mothers dismay.

At Carly's apartment, things weren't going so smooth. Sam was sitting in a kitchen chair she had pulled into the living room where she could see the door and the elevator. At the breakfast bar Spencer and Carly were drinking a peppy cola. Spencer was a little confused.

"I don't get it. Why is Sam sitting there again?"

"She's waiting for Freddie to get here."

"And why is Sam waiting for Freddie to get here?"

"So she can beat him up for dumping Smoothies on her last night."

"Oh, okay" Spencer decided not to push the issue. He knew how it would happen. He'd walk in the door, sam would threaten him, they'd run around the sofa a few times until Carly made them stop. He told Carly she should head off the confrontation.

"Sam, you should lay off Freddie. If he has found someone who makes him happy, we should support him"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and walked over to where both Shays stood.

"Yeah, I guess what ever gets the little creeper to stop stalking you."

"Sam-" Carly was going to try to explain her friend that Freddie wasn't a creeper, but her phone buzzed with a text from Freddie saying they were here.

Carly was surprised, usually Freddie just walked in, but sent a text back telling him to come in, and waited for the door to open and him to come waltzing in.

But when the door opened it wasn't Freddie who came in first. It was Lindsay. Carly had to stop and look. She was wearing a weight hoodie and a pair of Camoflouge pants, her hair in a low ponytail. She looked very tomboyish, but her earrings, clean skin, and perfect manicured fingernails clashed, making it hard for the two girls to judge her. Carly thought she saw her shoot a dirty look her way, but it went away so fast she wasn't sure. Freddie followed like a lost puppy dog, also wearing a pair of camoflouge pants, and a olive green shirt. At the sight of the two, Sam jumped up, fire in her eyes. She was held back by Carly, who whispered calming words to her

"I'll give you a ham smoothie if you're nice."

Sam's disposition was changed instantly. Bribes worked well, something she wished more people knew.

That bribe made the night go smoothly. Carly and Sam were willing to let the new girl help Freddie behind the camera. As long as she stays there, Sam added.

It ended well for most of them. Although Gibby realized he was going to have to ride the bus home in the last segment.

"..and that's why you should never let two young webhosts work on your scooter." Sam yelled into the camera.

"I'm Sam!"

"I'm Carly"

"And I'm screwed!" Gibby said looking at his scooter.

Freddie signaled Lindsay, who ended the live feed to the internet and allowed playback of the weeks video.

"And we're clear!"

Lindsay had hung her hoodie up and was leaning on the cart, her shirt showing plenty of cleavage had not gone unnoticed by either guy.

Freddie congratulated his friends on a show well done and went to help Gibby roll his scooter to the elevator and out to the lobby.

The moment the elevator door closed, Carly's eyes shot to Lindsay. She had come out from behind the computer stand and moved quickly towards Carly until Sam stepped in front of her.

"Get out of my way Sam."

Sam didn't move. Instead she took a step closer to Lindsay, who sized up sam and shot both girls a disgusted look.

"Whatever. I'm just going to say it once. Stay away from Freddie."

She turned around to get her sweater, but was stopped by Carly's voice.

"Why should we stay away from him? He's our friend."

Lindsay's head turned, followed by her body. Her eyes full of anger that hadn't existed a few seconds ago.

"Your friend?" She asked angrily."Your friend? If that's how you treat your friends, I'd hate to be your enemy. Just leave him alone."

Carly was completely bewildered.

"What do you mean? Okay maybe Sam isn't always nice to Freddie, but if he needed it, she'd stick up for him, or be there or whatever he needed!"

"Oh come on, You know what I mean. You two play with his emotions. You think it's ok for you to lead him on so he won't leave ICarly."

Carly walked in front of sam.

"I'm not leading him on. He's asked me out, and I say no. He's just a friend to me! Besides, if Freddie really wanted to leave iCarly he can."

"Who do you think your fooling? I've asked around about you two. You act like a tease around him." The pitch of her voice went up as she started to mock Carly "Oh Freddie would you like to taste my lip balm? Oh would you like to dance since my date was too annoying to stand?"

Sam stepped up.

"Don't talk to my friend that way. It's not like that, you don't know how it is."

"Oh I don't know? You're the worst! Freddie stops telling HER" Lindsay pointed at Carly "that he likes her, and you think it's okay to kiss him so he won't move on to someone else? That it's ok to go on dates with him dressed as though you had a twin sister, and kiss him again? Both of you are leading him on so he won't leave iCarly. Because you know without him, your show would look terrible, and you'd be stuck with your dumb, lets get people to sit on things and guess what they are segments you two do. It's all his electronic stuff that makes your show so great. I've asked around. When Freddie did a different show, it was ten times better than your show without him. You know the truth. And you'll do anything to keep him. I know he he promised you he'd never quit, and he won't. That's how awesome Freddie is. So I'm going to make him see the light, until then I will be here every time to watch you two. When I'm not here, you two had better keep you hands off him."

Lindsay grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and don't worry about that poor kid. I'll fix his scooter. Because I don't take advantage of people. Not that you two would care."

Lindsay walked out quickly as both girls stood there, shocked at what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sheesh! I've been bugged about this story, so here it is. The latest chapter, where Freddie gets a car of his own. Hope you like it!

Lindsay snapped the spark plug wire on, and started the Vespa, much to Gibby's delight...

"You're awesome! I think this calls for a dance!" Gibby shouted.

Lindsay stepped back next to Freddie, unsure what the strange new kid was about to do, and watched in shock as he took off his shirt and proceeded to dance half naked right there on the sidewalk. She laughed when a few strangers dropped money in the oversized shirt he had left laying on the ground.

She turned to Freddie and smiled,

"Come on Freddie. We're going to be late."

They weren't late, and the games went well for Freddie, who was very glad he got teamed with Lindsay and her dad's team from his work. Afterward the whole family, this time including Lindsay's mom, went to eat at a local restaurant to try and catch up with the long lost Freddie.

Her dad was a very large guy. Mostly muscle mass, no one could confuse him for fat, he still had his camouflage pants, but had changed his paint splattered shirt for a tee that read "Property of BOEING" on it.

His wife, on the other hand, had a smaller frame. She was dressed very comfortably in Jeans and a t-shirt, something she had said her job rarely lets her get to wear, even on the weekends.

Before the food came, the catching up began.

"So Fred," Mr. Loe asked, using the same name he had used in the fifth grade. "How old are you? 16 yet?"

Freddie swallowed the chips he had been eating.

"Nope, still just fifteen. I should be able to get my license in about a month. I'm in drivers Ed right now."

"So close. Yet so far. What kind of car do you have?"

Freddie shrugged his shoulders and took another bite. His mom never let him eat salted chips and queso.

"Nothing yet. My mom wants to go look at this Volvo station wagon, but I don't think she's actually ready for me to start driving. She's pretty much in denial." Freddie jokes.

Mr. Loe laughed.

"I know the feeling. When I first gave Lindsay her car, I wasn't ready either. However, Freddie, it might be your lucky day. I just so happen to have a car I want to sell. I'll make you a good deal on it."

His wife rolled her eyes and patted Mr. Loe on his hand.

"Don't let him fool you dear. He just wants to get rid of it because I won't let him buy his new boat until he can fit it in the work shed, and I won't let him build a bigger car barn."

Most of the family laughed at that. Mr. Loe had collected quite a few cars over the years, and had built and added onto his car barn several times, each time to the exasperation of his wife.

Unable to deny what she was saying, Mr. Loe moved on.

"Still Freddie, It's got to go. I'd give it to you if I could. When we get home, I'll let Lindsay take you out and show you Bandit"

Freddie's smile beamed. He knew anything in the car barn was something he wanted to have, even the truck was really nice, and now he might have his chance. The rest of dinner went quickly, but not quickly enough for Freddie, who had his meal eaten before anyone else.

Finally the family finished and soon head home. Finally arriving at the car barn, Freddie followed Lindsay over to the key lock box where she looked for the right key. Standing there Freddie couldn't help but look around. Closest to him was an old Pontiac GTO, Behind it a 57' Chevy Bel Air. It was like heaven to Freddie. He'd read about these cars before, but never been so close. He walked closer to the GTO, He could see it was a 1970 GTO and figured Mr. Loe would only have bought the largest engine on the market to put into it. He felt something warm in his right hand, and it only took a second to realize she had her hand in his, in her other hand were a set of keys. He turned his head to face hers, and leaned in for a kiss. The two stood there kissing for a few minutes until Lindsay pulled back, a small grin on her face.

"Freddie, let's go look at it."

Freddie still was unsure of which one it was, and decided to just let her lead into the back corner. There sat a T-Top Muscle car, it's windows down and tops off. The body was straight, but the paint had never been done. Most of the body was an ugly faded burgundy with sections of gray primer paint. The hood was a light baby blue and the door was white. The passenger seat sat on the ground in front of the car. The windshield was lying under the car. None of this mattered to Freddie as he tried to hold his mouth closed, every other thought rushed out of his mind.

As he ogled the lines of the car he eventually noticed Lindsay sitting on the hood of the car facing him. Her arms behind her, one leg out, the other crossing it, her chest pushed out and her head leaned back.

Freddie didn't think she'd needed to push her chest out for him to notice it. He had.

"So which do you think is hotter Freddie? Me or the car?"

Freddie intentionally took a few seconds to consider the question, waiting until she slid off the hood and threw the keys at him in indignation as he shot a mischievous smile at her.

"FREDDIE!"

Freddie grabbed her around the waist and went in for the kiss, which she refused.

"Oh no! You can make out with the car for all I care!"

Freddie pulled his head back and looked into her eyes.

"You're hotter! I was just looking for a way to let the car down gently, without hurting its feelings." Freddie playfully replied "Still…."

Lindsay leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before letting go.

"Really Freddie, do you like the car?"

Freddie vigorously shook his head yes.

Lindsay hugged Freddie tightly.

"I knew it! I'm going to get dad!"

Freddie watched her closely as she ran out the door behind opening the driver's door and looking around before sitting down in the driver's seat. He could see the interior had been refurbished. It was a black interior with chrome accents on the doors and around the shifter. The gauges in the dash were all new, as was the aluminum dash around them. Despite a layer of dust, everything on the interior was clearly brand new or had been refurbished to look new. Freddie pulled the door almost closed and placed both hands on the wheel, its smooth leather soft to the touch. He leaned back in the chair, placing his right hand on the shifter, his left foot on the clutch.

In Freddie's mind he was no longer in a car barn just outside of Seattle. Now he was in Texarkana. Sally fields had just jumped in the passenger seat and had just finished taking off her wedding dress while an angry Buford T. Justice chased them, swearing to catch him. He was doing speeds and maneuvers unmatched by any other driver on the road, and looking cool doing it. In reality, Freddie ran the transmission through all five gears.

He sighed and took his hands off the wheel. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life. Not the Giovanni laptop, not to stop having to take tick baths, no girls, not even Carly. Sliding the key into the ignition, Freddie decided he would trade the chance at losing his virginity for this car. At least temporarily he decided.

"I'm guessing you like it?"

Mr. Loe's voice scared Freddie and brought him back to reality.

"It could be the greatest car in the world! What engine does it have in it?" Freddie asked

Mr. Loe grinned and looked around.

"Promise not to tell? I mean it, not Lindsay or my wife."

Freddie's eyes opened to their fullest at the thought of a secret engine no one else knew about.

"I'll take that as a yes. I got a friend from yearone to sell me one of their 8.8 liter engines they have been putting in their Burt Reynolds T/As. In fact most of the car is from those T/As underneath. Even the five speed transmission and the rear end. I got the 3.73 rear diff."

Freddie's arms went weak. He knew he had to have this car, if it meant selling one of his kidneys. Freddie took a piece of paper that Mr. Loe offered him. On it listed all the specs for the car, with a price on the bottom Freddie recognized as less than what he had in techfoot money left in the bank. His eyes shot up to the Mr. Loe.

:"Of course I'd cut some of the price off for you Freddie. And we'll get this car finished up and painted. In the mean time you should hear the motor. Go ahead, start it up!" The older gentleman commanded.

Freddie turned the key but got no response out of the car.

"Aww! Hold on, I've got a battery around here somewhere. I'll be right back"

Freddie, alone with his thoughts decided he had to have this car, no matter what it cost him. Of course his mom would say no, that it just wasn't safe enough, bad on fuel mileage, too much for him to handle, too old, probably break down, blah blah blah. His heart sunk as he realized the crushing truth. His mom would never let him own a car like this. As he climbed out of the car to go break the news to Mr. Loe, he looked over it one more time.

_Then again, maybe she doesn't have to know._


	5. Chapter 5

Carly dropped onto Sam's sofa ready to watch girly cow, three peppy cola in her hand. Spencer had told Carly he had a project at the apartment so she should wait until later that night to come home. She handed one cola to Sam, one to Sam's mom, and drank the other, lot's on her mind. A knock came at the door and Sam's mom went to see who it was, leaving the two girls alone on the sofa.

"We have to make sure Freddie doesn't leave iCarly. We can't stop him from dating that witch, but iCarly is his show as much as ours." Carly said

"Yeah,. the uberdork isn't so bad. He's gotten kinda cool after a while. Too bad he isn't here."

"Why? Do you like him?" Carly teased as she watched Sam's jaw drop. "You do!"

"I do not! It's disgusting! Your being gross Carly! I think you like him! Ooooh la la!"

"Oh whatever! I've even got one of those Hollywood couples name for you guys! You would be Fram!" Carly giggled at her best friend.

Sam threw a piece of popcorn at her

"You're crazy. He's got the googley eyes for you! And your's would be Farly!"

Both girls cracked up laughing at the names.

"Seriously we should invite him over."

"Yeah I told him where we were going to be hanging out at.. He said he had to pick his car up from the paint shop"

"Freddie got a car?"

"I guess so, and speaking of missing people, where is your mom?"

"I don't know, she's been gone for quiet a while."

Sam got up and went to the window to look out front.

"Oh God! Carly!" She shrieked

Carly ran to the window. There she saw a black two door sports car, with Sam's mom leaning over the passenger door and Freddie standing on the other side.

"Oh my God! My mom is doing the cleavage thing!" Sam stood there, mortified.

"What cleavage thing?" Carly asked, worried

"It's when she leans over and shows a guy all her cleavage so she can get something"

"Do you think Freddie is looking?"

"He'd better not be!" Sam replied in a threatening voice. "We've got to get out there!"

Carly and Sam ran for the door, only making it out in time to see Sam's mom in the passenger seat, putting on her seat belt while Freddie put the new car in gear.

"Hit it baby!" the older lady yelled, to which Freddie was more than happy to comply.

The tires spun, squealing in the street, sending gray smoke into the air. The whole car jumped and went sideways almost as much as it went forward.

It didn't take long for the car to disappear down the road leaving behind only a thunderous noise.

The two girls sat on the porch and waited for the car to return some fifteen minutes later.

When they got back, Sam's mom climbed out, and Freddie drove off.

"Mom! What was that?!" Sam asked, mad as she was shocked.

"Oh samantha, it was the most amazing thing. He's got that car for that movie. It goes so fast!"

Sam's mom looked right at Carly

"I can't believe my daughter isn't dating that cutie! Smart, confident, cute, and an amazing car!"

"Ewww Gross Mom!" Sam argued with her mom

Her mom shot a confused look at her

"No sam, you couldn't get a boy like that, I meant your sister."

Sam's mom went into the house, closing the door behind her, while Sam dropped onto the porch.

"AAAHHH!! I hate her sometimes!" Sam almost screamed " But it does give me an idea, when Melanie comes back next week."

* * *

Later that night

Sam watched Carly slide her key into the lock and opened the door when a voice stopped them.

"Carly, when you see my little Freddie-poo, have him come home. I have his pneumonia pills for him."

"Freddie has pneumonia?" Carly asked surprised.

"No dear, and I plan to keep it that way. Just have him come over."

"Oh, Mrs. Benson, I think he's cleaning the the car out."

Mrs. Benson cocked head and tried to hide her surprise, as Carly realized she had let the secret out of the bag.

"What…. car Carly?"

Carly fidgeted to try and find a good story, knowing what a terrible liar she she was. It was sam who spoke up though.

"The black one!"

Carly hit Sam as hard as she could.

"Ow stop carly! It's the old Trans Am he bought Tuesday. I'm hungry, laters Mrs. Benson."

This left only Carly and the glaring Mrs. Benson in the hallway. It disturbed Carly when the elder ladies face changed to the smile she always used when she was covering up whatever she really felt.

"Thank you Carly, you've been a very big help to me, I don't know what I would have done without you." Her smile never changed as she turned around and went into the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews! They have all been awesome! So to say thanks, here is the latest chapter. Things are hitting rock bottom in the gangs friendship.

* * *

Carly propped her feet up on the table and handed the bowl of popcorn to Sam. While they waited for the cuddlefish concert to start.

"I don't get it. What is Melanie going to do? Can't you just pretend you're her?"

"I could, but then I might have to kiss the nub again."

"Even though you like him"

"Gross, Carly. That's not even funny. Besides, miss priss knows about those things Freddie likes, and she actually likes him."

"So let me get this straight. You want to use Melanie to run off the skank? What if Freddie won't leave her?"

Sam leaned back on sofa, spreading her arms wide open, and had a look on her face that Carly knew meant she was satisfied with herself.

:"Don't worry, Momma know's her boys." She sighed and took another bite.

Carly stared at her, shocked.

"No you don't! You haven't had anymore luck with them than me!"

Sam tilted her head so she could look at Carly.

"Maybe, but my momma know's her men. She breaks up marriages as a hobby."

Carly was speechless to what Sam had casually said about her mom, but didn't have time to respond. She had to get the door to stop someone from banging on it before they knocked it down.

Standing in front of her as she opened it was Lindsay and Freddie. Neither looked very happy.

"I'm just stopping by to get my camera and computer." Freddie said as he pushed past Carly and headed for the elevator to push the call button.

"Oh sure" Carly replied, nervously pointing up stairs. "It's um. You know, where it always is."

Freddie climbed onto the elevator and pushed button.

"I know" Was all he said before the door closed completely.

The room was filled with awkwardness as Lindsay was still standing at the door, leaning on the frame.

Trying to break some of the tension, Carly looked at the dirty blonde in the door.

"So I guess he is pretty mad at us, huh?"

Lindsay smiled very pleasantly at her.

"You could say that. If I had known you two were going to do something this dumb, I would have just stood back and watched." Lindsay said through her smile. "I couldn't have hoped for better out of anything I was going to do. You two are done messing up Freddie's life."

Sam couldn't handle listening to her friend be verbally attacked by the new girl.

"Freddie is still grounded, and he still goes to my school. Besides, he's still our friend." Sam said walking to the door, balling her hands into her fists.

"Oh look Sams is going to hit me. Then Freddie is going to come downstairs, and see you hitting his girlfriend. Gee I wonder what he'll think. Then, when I leave, I call my mom, who calls her friend at juvie, and all the sudden, your in jail. Hitting isn't very ladylike."

Sam stopped in her tracks and looked at Carly for guidance.

None came as the door for the elevator opened and Freddie pushed his cart through the apartment, navigating it with ease. He pushed it out the front door, letting Lindsay take it into his apartment and leaving him alone in the apartment with the iCarly hosts.

He turned to face Carly, and where she expected to see anger in his eyes, she saw only pain.

"Why did you tell her Carly? I thought you were my friend."

Carly wringed her hands, hoping this wasn't her last chance to save her friendship with her neighbor and best friend.

"Freddie, I… I didn't mean to. It just came out."

"Just like when I was fencing, it just came out. Why can't you be happy for me? I found something I'm passionate about, I was here for every iCarly, we still hung out."

"Freddie you can't lie to your mom. And we're still your friend!"

"I didn't lie to her Carly. I was going to have Lindsay's dad sit down with her and talk to her. We were going to be reasonable, and show her that it was a good car. We were even going to put a roll cage in it if she wanted us to. It's the only way I can get my mom to let me do things. Now you've stolen my chance and made it harder. I just don't get why?"

The two friends looked at each other, a deafeningly silence

"You probably had it coming" Sam joked, trying to break the silence.

Not taking his eyes off Carly, he reached for the door, only one last thing to say before he left.

"Shut. Up. Sam."

And with that final sentiment, Freddie walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Freddie slammed the door behind him, still mad at Carly and Sam.

Lindsay grabbed Freddie and hugged him.

"It didn't go well huh?" She asked with a sympathetic voice.

"No. I just hate fighting with them. Why couldn't they keep their mouth shut?"

"Honestly Freddie, why are you still hanging out with them?"

Freddie released his girlfriend, walked over to his media cart, and began to fiddle with the wires.

"Because they're my friends! I know you don't like them, but they're not as bad as you think. We've had a lot of fun together. I don't think Carly meant to tell my mom."

"Yeah, but she did, and she never stands up to Sam! All that stuff Sam does to you-"

"I'm not a little kid linds! Yeah Sam is a bully, but I told Carly don't want her standing up for me all the time. It just makes things worse. Besides, Sam might be mean, but she would tear anyone apart that messed with me."

"Okay fine. Sam isn't so bad. But what about HER." Lindsay was painfully aware of what people said about Freddie's crush on Carly, and despite all the time they had spent together, she still wasn't sure what Freddie felt towards his best friend.

Freddie sighed and gave up on the cart. He'd kept it cleaned up so it hadn't really needed anything. Instead he leaned against the back of the couch, facing Lindsay.

"Well, I don't know. Yeah, she's used me, and I don't feel appreciated sometimes, but she's always been honest with me. She never led me on, not really, on purpose. Carly and Sam are my friends. That's all there is to it."

Lindsay walked over to her boyfriend, putting her arm around him and squeezing.

"Please, give them a chance. For me?"

Freddie tried his best puppy dog look, which only served to make Lindsay laugh.

"Ok Freddie, if it means that much to you, I'll try and be friendly with them. But it's going to cost you."

Freddie pulled Lindsay over the back of the couch, landing on top of her, pressing their two bodies closely so they could feel each others racing hearts. Freddie leaned in and kissed her a passionate long kiss, only pulling back when he finally needed air. Smiling, he asked

"Is that enough payment?"

Lindsay put her arm on the back of his head, pulling his face close to hers, their heat of their breaths intermingling.

"It's a good down payment"

With that she pulled her mouth to his for a little more.

* * *

Sam angrily walked through the door to Groovie Smoothie, muttering curse words, followed by a sullen Carly. The store was only half full, mostly with girls the pair knew from school. They attempted to make their way to the counter but were waved over by Ashley.

"HEEEY! Carly, you should come sit with us!"

Carly looked at Sam, who merely shrugged her shoulders and led the way to the table.

After a quick order from T-Bo, Ashley leaned forward from across the table.

"Alright, Carly Shay, what is the deal with Freddie?"

"Umm," Carly stalled unsure of what exactly was being asked.

"Don't stall Carly. When did Freddie become available. We all want to know."

Carly froze, a deer in the headlights look on her face while Sam, more interested in the Pheasant on a stick T-Bo was selling, remained oblivious to the ambush.

"Freddie…. has always been available…." Carly tried to squeak out, unsure of where things were going.

"Cut the crap Carly. Every girl in school knows Freddie is crazy about you, and no one else stands a chance. He turned down three girls for the dance hoping, stupidly, you might ask. Then he helps you PICK A DATE! So we all knew Freddie was off limits. Except that Sunday, Valerie saw Freddie making out with some blonde girl at the movies. Why didn't you tell us?"

By this time Sam had eaten most of her pheasants on the stick and was following the conversation.

"He's only in love" She paused to swallow the last of the bird in her mouth "with her car. We're going to break them up" Sam smiled and took another bite. "You wanna help?"

Carly put her hands up.

"I don't know Sam, don't you think we've hurt Freddie enough?"

"Look Carly" Ashley said "We saw how Freddie and that slut were making out and what they were doing. You don't her to ruin Freddie do you? He's to sweet and innocent. We should do it for Freddie." She smiled, hiding her true intentions.

"Yeah Carls, what if she takes him away completely? Shouldn't Freddie get to choose who he gets to hang out with? Not her?"

Carly could see logic in what the girls were saying, despite her conscious screaming otherwise.

"Yeah, I guess if it's for Freddie"

Ashley smiled, giving Sam a high five.

"Awesome! So I will help, and know some girls who can to. What's the plan?


	8. Chapter 8

_Holy Cow! The reviews have been awesome. I was going to go through and reply to all of you, but decided to write the story instead as a thanks. Only one person got a reply that I felt was needed, and I feel I should make something clear now._

_There will not be any Creddie, or Seddie in this story. Actually, the pairings are done, unless I decide a couple would help benefit the story. More couples means more complicated, and this story is about to get really complicated, really fast. There is a twist coming, and I hope noone sees it coming because it is going to change everything. _

_And, as long as I'm on the topic, even though I'm not, am I the only one aggravated at Nickelodeon for making us wait so long between new episodes? Really Nick? Your highest rated show, and you just put one out whenever you get around to it?( i know, two a month) I know nicks not in the business of new episodes, just throwing content out there just to be on for the kiddo's to watch, but still. _

_And, as long as I'm writing my authors note really long, I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a story, several chapters long. Each chapter would be each relationship breaking up. Seddie, Creddie, Cam, Spam, etc. Anyone interested in that? Oddly enough, I'm kind of curious to see what kind of reaction it would draw from the dedicated shippers. _

_Anyways, seeing as how it is 6 Am on a saturday when I will post this, and I'm already writing the next chapter,  
_

_Enjoy_

_~John_

_

* * *

  
_

Carly and Sam stood in front of Carly's locker talking. He hadn't spoken to them Monday, mostly out of anger and disappointment. Tuesday had been more coincidence; he was busy running the sound board for the thanksgiving play the drama club was putting on for the elementary kids. After, Freddie had come to get his stuff out of his locker, and that's where he found himself now, turning the corner to where his locker was.

Pulling his mostly empty backpack out of the locker, Freddie turned to catch Carly looking past Sam at him. She looked away when she realized he had seen her. Standing up and closing his locker, he turned to the two girls. He smiled and spoke up with his usual deep voice and friendly demeanor.

"Hey Carly, Hey Sam."

Sam turned around and looked at him while leaning on her locker.

"Hey freddiculous. Your talking again huh? I guess all good things really do come to an end."

Carly seemed gladder that Freddie had spoken to them, her face lit up as she ran over to hug her friend.

"FREDDIE!"

"Calm down Carly." Freddie urged as he tried to break free of her grip, but not before Mr. Howard saw them.

"No PDA in the halls Carly! Freddie! Detention for the both of you! Go! Now!"

Carly tried unsuccessfully to persuade Mr. Howard it wasn't PDA, and then not to send them to detention the last day before thanksgiving break, only to have the teacher mumble something about not everyone having something to be thankful for. Carly chose not to push it. Instead she turned to Sam.

"This stinks! Mr. Howard is such a nub. He's probably like the nub king, sitting on his giant nub throne, with his nub crown, eating and drinking his nub food and drinks, looking out over all the other nubs, who want to be just like him in nubsylvannia."

Carly sighed, grabbed both of her friends arms, and started to pull them towards the detention classroom.

"Where are you dragging me to?" Sam asked, confused.

"Detention silly, didn't you hear Mr. Howard?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going. Don't have it today."

"What?" Carly was surprised at Sam. Not that she wasn't going, but that she didn't have detention. Carly pressed the issue until finally Sam told her.

"It's kind of like a plea deal, well I guess it was. I confessed to giving another super wedgie to Pete, and maybe roughing him up a little, and he let me off today. I totally needed to leave early today" Sam seemed very pleased with herself for negotiating the deal.

"Why is today so special? Other than it being the last day?"

"Me and my mom are doing a family reunion!" Sam beamed.

Carly laughed a little.

"So that means a road trip visiting all of our great states fine corrections facilities along the way?"

Sam picked up her bag, and smiled at Carly. It was obvious she was excited.

"Yup and we're eating at every truck stop along the way! Have fun in detention! Don't let anyone sit at my seat."

With that last sentiment, Sam was gone, leaving only Carly and Freddie, who now had to rush to the detention classroom. They found the room empty, and it stayed that way.

Finally after only a few short minutes, Carly got the courage to speak in detention. She turned to Freddie, who was reading ahead in his history book.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

Freddie's head rose from his book to look at Carly.

"Yeah, I mean we're friends and that's what friends do. Besides, you and Spencer can't come to thanksgiving dinner with my mom if I'm mad at you. It's the only time of the year my mom actually let's me eat normal food. She says that tradition is important also."

Carly jumped out of her seat, ready to hug Freddie, only to be stopped by Principal Franklins voice.

"What are you doing?"

Carly looked at the principal and blushed.

"Sorry Principal Franklin, I was going to hug Freddie. You see-"

" No Carly" He interrupted. "What are you doing in here?"

"We're serving detention" She answered.

"Mr. Howard gave it to us." Freddie offered. "He thought we were PDAing. Or doing PDA, or whatever you call it."

They watched as their principal shook his head and stepped into the classroom.

"There is no detention today. It's the last day of school before fall break."

Carly looked at Freddie, confused and then back.

"Sam told us you let her off the hook today" Freddie asked.

The principal just laughed.

"Yeah, I told her that so she would admit to beating up that Pete boy again. Don't tell her" He said with a grin on his face.

"So we're free to go?" Carly asked.

The principal just shook his head and watched as his two favorite students raced out of the room to their lockers.

As Freddie gathered his stuff for the second time that day, Carly called Sam to tell her what had just happened.

"Hey Carly?"

"Yeah Freddie"

"Does Sam still have that Cuddlefish song as her ringtone?"

"I think so why?"

"Well, either Sam has a radio in her locker, or she left her phone here. Neither would surprise me."

Carly frowned and hung up her phone. Freddie picked up his backpack and the two walked for the door.

"Hey Freddie, what about Lindsay?" Carly asked, worried about a repeat of the first time they had met.

"I've talked to her and she said she would be friendly. I think she just jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"So, she won't try and kill me?"

Freddie laughed as they exited the school, glad things were back to their normal.

For the time being.


	9. Chapter 9

Freddie watched until the Shay's door closed before closing his apartment door and turning around to face his girlfriend.

"So?" He asked. "How did it go?"

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you were right, she isn't so bad after all. She's not an evil monster witch. Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am. What did you guys talk about while my mom had me running around all night?"

"Oh you know, girl things. iCarly, and of course you"

Freddie stepped closer to her.

"Oh? What was said?"

She pulled him closer to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Before he could reply, he felt her warm moist lips on his, and he decided he really didn't care all that much anyways.

"Hey you two!" Lindsay's dad called from the kitchen, breaking up the making out, temporarily.

In the kitchen were the only adults left in the house, Mrs. Benson and Lindsay's parents.

"Marissa, about the car."

Mrs. Benson set down the dishes and turned around to face him.

"Freddie hasn't bought it yet. We were finishing everything up, the paint and what not, before we showed it to you. Freddie and I thought it was a good idea to have it done before we came to you to talk to you about it. He's a pretty good guy you have there."

Mrs. Benson crossed her arms and frowned. He had kept coming back to this car, and she knew she would have to talk to him about it, but decided to let him keep talking.

"Freddie is a very responsible young man, but I think he needs more. I see this car as his chance to be proud of something that's his. This TV show of his friends is fine, but it's not HIS. With this car, everything is on his shoulders. And I'll buy it back if it's too much."

Mrs. Benson sighed and spoke up.

"I don't know Eric, it looks awful fast. What if Freddie decides to race it on the streets with the other cars?"

Mr. Loe smiled. He knew he had her. He had made a living on convincing people to do things he wanted to do, but think it was there idea. Airplanes don't build themselves or sell themselves.

"Freddie and I have already talked about a restrictor plate. It's just a simple install that limits how much gasoline the engine gets, and keeps the engine from being as potent as it can be. We can put a top speed governor on it. This car is safe, and Freddie told me you'd be concerned with its age. Only the body is old. Everything else is new."

Mrs. Benson still wasn't sold.

"I can tell you're still not sold on the idea. Ok, well there is a car show this weekend. We were hoping to enter Freddie and the car. If you think it's a good idea, we let Freddie enter it. If he's mature enough to handle the show, it will prove he is mature enough to have this vehicle. He will have to clean it, service it, and set it up. It's a lot of work."

Mrs. Benson looked at her son in the living room. She wanted him to be happy and be safe. She knew she couldn't hold on to her little boy forever.

"What kind of people will he be around out there?"

Mr. Loe was surprised by this question.

"Oh umm, I'll be there. A lot of professional guys will be there. Good people all around. The kind of influence that I think could be good on Freddie."

"He needs more good influences, more men in his life"

Mr. Loe laughed.

"Yeah he'll get that. I hope that Spencer character hasn't been Freddie's role model. He's nice, but sort of an idiot. Did you see his socks?"

Mr. Loe watched as Mrs. Benson's face changed slowly, letting him know her answer before she did. This allowed him to give the thumbs up to Freddie.

* * *

By Saturday, there had been a flurry of activity for Freddie. He'd had to get the stickers put on the car, and get it to the park in time to register. Mr. Loe had helped with most of the hard stuff, but now it was up to him, as Mr. Loe had his own car to show in the next booth.

Freddie had recruited Carly and Sam, who had just returned from her trip, cut short so her mom could make her date. They had a pretty good area, next to the picnic patio which gave them a break from the wind. This helped as all four, Lindsay included, worked diligently on detailing the car.

Finally around eleven, Freddie was almost satisfied.

"Okay, let's get the tires one more time."

Carly leaned on the car resting after all the work she had done, and looked at Freddie, preparing to say something. Nothing came out before Freddie came running over to where she stood.

"CARLY!! Your hand!"

Carly looked down at where her hand had touched the car. She noticed a little mark on the car, although it wasn't there very long before Freddie had rubbed it off with the cloth he had stuffed in his back pocket.

Sam tried to stick up for her friend.

"Wow Freddie. No need to be a freddeuche bag."

"You don't get it do you Sam?"

"No Freddie, tell me what I don't get"

Carly and Lindsay shared a knowing look, each exasperated at the arguing that had been going on all day.

Lindsay laid her spray bottle in the bucket and grabbed her purse.

"All day they've been doing this. Screw it; I'm going to get drinks. You want to go with Carly?"

Carly looked at Sam and Freddie arguing, and decided she should stay and try to break them up.

"Ok, suit yourself."

As Lindsay walked towards the concession stands, she noticed a familiar face walking towards her. She stopped and stared, not sure if she should believe her eyes.

The person walked up to her, and stopped just in front of her.

"Hi, you're Freddie's girlfriend right?"

"Yeah," Lindsay replied cautiously, looking back at the distant car to see if she was being deceived, she wasn't.

"Good, come with me. They don't know I got here early, and it would be better for me if they didn't know."

"Why" She asked, this time less cautiously.

"Because I'm Melanie Puckett, and I really need to talk to you about what my sister and her friend are trying to do."

* * *

_A/N. Phew, there it is. two chapters. Thanks again for all the reviews. Next time i'll take the time to reply. Actually, sockstar guessed at the twist before I had this posted. Not quite right, but scarily close for my comfort.  
_

_ Stay warm everyone! ~John_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks sockstar!

Beta-Note: A chamois cloth is a kind of polishing and cleaning cloth. It's pronounced "shammy".

----

Carly and Sam stood next to Freddie, trying to admire the car like he was, but not seeing what it was that kept his interest.

"So, when do I get my hammy?" Sam questioned Freddie, who looked at her with a confused look on his face, followed by taking backward step, putting some distance between himself and Sam.

"Sam, I never promised you any ham." Sam quickly made up the distance between them.

"You said if I came you would give me a hammy." Freddie tried to take another step backwards, running into the tree trunk his car was parked under.

"No I didn't, I promised you a CHAMOIS. That towel you cleaned my car with!"

Sam raised her fist to threaten Freddie with, but Freddie ducked under her arm

"I'm going to see if one of the guys here has some ham."

Freddie quickly turned and walked off into the distance, shaking his head and mumbling to himself about straitjackets. Back at the car Carly turned to her friend.

"You heard him say CHAMOIS!" Carly said, shocked at her friend's ignorance.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But it sounds so close to hammy. I thought I could get Freddie to get me some." Carly was about to tell Sam how mean she was when a deep male voice interrupted her.

"A 1978 Trans Am. Not usually a girl's car. Is this your car?" The girls turned to see two boys standing there admiring the car. Sam leaned on the car and smiled at the boys, hoping one would notice her.

"Well, ya know…." Sam said, trying not to lie, so Carly wouldn't get on her back about it later. The taller one smiled and nudged his friend.

"Man, I wish my girlfriend had a car like this." Sam smile instantly went away as she watched them pay more attention to Freddie's car and each other than her.

"I know what you mean," The shorter one agreed, oblivious to everyone else. "I couldn't even get Ashley to come."

At the mention of the name Ashley, Carly grabbed Sam. "Sam! We forgot about Ashley! She still thinks the plan is on!"

Carly freaked out looking for her phone. Finally she found it lying on the ground next to where she had been sitting. Flipping it open, she dialed Ashley's number, where she got only bad news. Hanging up the phone, a panicked Carly turned to Sam.

"Oh Crap Sam! The chiz has hit the fan! Ashley already sent Freddie a message. We've got to find his phone! And you've got to call your sister and tell her not to kiss Freddie!!"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Can't. My phone is at school."

Carly shook her blond friend. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT IT AT SCHOOL?! AAH! JUST USE MY PHONE!"

"Just forgot, besides, I don't know Melanie's number. It's in my phone."

Carly froze for a second, unsure of what to do.

"We've got to find Freddie's phone. Go look by the chairs whilst I look in the car."

The search went on for several minutes until Freddie came back, an overstuffed ham sandwich in his hand for Sam. He looked at Carly, who had by now made it into the back of the car, and Sam who had been digging through the cleaning stuff, was now staring intently at the sandwich in his hand.

"What are you guys doing?" Freddie asked.

Carly's head shot up from the back seat, as Freddie locked his eyes onto Carly, it spooked her. Sam used the distraction to grab the sandwich out of his hand and had eaten half of it before he knew she'd taken it.

"We're looking for your phone Freddie. You know, just wanted to make sure it didn't get damaged." Carly lied with a smile, just the way she had been rehearsing.

Freddie didn't believe her, suspicious something was going on. Suspicious it was something he wouldn't like. Freddie didn't have the chance to ask more questions, as Lindsay walked up to him, looking annoyed and pulled Freddie away from his scheming friends.

"I need to talk to you Freddie. Right. Now." Lindsay spoke through clenched teeth, anger etched on her face.

The two girls could only watch Freddie disappear into the crowd. Melanie and Spencer walked up to where they had parked the car. "Hey car guys! Look who I found! How the showing going?"

"Not so good Spence," Carly replied.

"What are you doing here a day early?" Sam asked while her mouth stuffed full of the last of the sacrificial sandwich Freddie had scrounged up for her.

Melanie smiled as she pulled a bottle of water out of the ice chest Spencer had carried in.

"Well, I got an early flight, so I decided I should go ahead and find Freddie's girlfriend and tell her what was going on."


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I feel the need to inform anyone reading that this will take a bit of a mature turn. Sorry for the extended absence on this story, I had an idea where it would go, but felt it was a weak ending. I hope this one will be worth the wait. Thanks to my reviewers. This is the next to last chapter, with a prologue chapter coming._**

Freddie half jogged to keep up with his girlfriend, unsure of where she was pulling him. He didn't have time to look at any of the other cars, even the hot rod section was a blur before he found himself in the parking lot.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked innocently, afraid he was, unsure of what he might have done, but received no reply.

Finally arriving at a quiet part off the large wooded parking area, she pushed him against a large thick tree took his hands, placed them on her chest, and leaned in for a long passionate kiss, her hands exploring his body in new areas.

* * *

"I told her the truth." Melanie started, stopping to take a drink of her water.

"Mels, I promise you, it's not going to be pretty if you told her." Sam said, trying to intimidate her sister.

"Don't bother threatening her Sam" Carly said, a defeated tone in her voice. "It's not her fault. We shouldn't have tried to break them up; Freddie never did with any of us. She probably did the right thing"

* * *

Finally, Lindsay pulled back, looking at him through her bangs.

"Did you like that?" She asked him, putting on her best sexy voice.

Freddie almost couldn't answer, barely managing to squeak out a "Yes"

Lindsay grinned; satisfied for now nothing could stop her from what having what was hers.

* * *

"Can I speak?" Melanie asked, although she didn't wait for an answer. "Of course I did the right thing. I know you guys think I'm innocent and sweet, but I know girls like her. Trust me"

Melanie's attention turned to the car.

"Nice car." She walked around to the passenger seat and climbed in, her mind seemingly somewhere else.

-

Freddie, finally getting blood back to his brain, had barely processed what had just happened.

"So, does this mean you're ready to…" His voice trailed off, but his mind kept racing.

Lindsay turned her head to face him. "I am, Are you?"

Freddie shot her a confused look, unsure of how to proceed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, hoping it was something simple.

"I'm ready to, be YOURS, if you're ready to be mine."

"I don't get it. I am your boyfriend."

Lindsay dropped pulled his hands off her and took a step back.

"Cut the crap Freddie."

* * *

"Melanie, what did you tell her?" Carly pushed again.

Melanie leaned on the back panel of Freddie's car, as she dug through her purse for her makeup bag.

"Carly, if I told you, you couldn't deny it. Sam says you're not a good liar, you need coaching. So I'm just protecting you."

Melanie began to brush on some makeup, careful to make sure everything was in its place.

"Besides" she whispered low enough neither Spencer nor Sam, both fascinated by the beef jerky sculpture that had arrived across the lane, could hear. "As long as you get Freddie, everyone wins right?"

* * *

"I mean if you want me, I'm tired of sharing you with those two" _bitches_ she didn't add, verbally.

"Who do you mean?" Freddie said, still confused, trying to grasp the situation. "Carly and Sam are my friends! We talked about this. You met them, you like them!"

"But you're my boyfriend Freddie! You need to pick, me or them."

Her eyes never left his as she ran stepped into him, her chest pressed against his. He could smell her hair, its usual kiwi-lemon that he loved so much. He could feel her hands running up his pant legs, meeting in the middle, and hanging there.

It was like nothing Freddie had ever experienced. A very powerful feeling. And Lindsay knew that.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, this might take a little longer in chapters than I had told you. It's gotten more complex than I planned it to be. Thanks to all of you who review, and especially to the person who has messaged me to get my derrière in gear and update. Hope you enjoy, Sorry it's so short.  
**

Lindsay let her hand linger long enough to erase any doubts that Freddie might have had about who he wanted to be with. Freddie hadn't been as easy as most of the guys she had met. She even had to admit to herself he was kind of cute, in that sweet next door nerd-boy on a TV show kind of way. Being with Freddie had been fun. She had to make sure he didn't have any doubts about

* * *

Melanie bit her inner lip anxiously waiting to see how Carly would react to her statement. So far her face hadn't betrayed anything. Melanie knew Carly wanted Freddie to herself. She had to; every girl wants a cute boy like him, right? He was a cute boy, with a cool car. She tried to remember what it was called. She knew. Sunbird? Fire hawk? It didn't matter to her that much as she continued to watch Carly start to chew on her own lip and wondered what that could mean.

* * *

Sam watched and listened as Carly and her sister talked, unaware of her. She was after all, a ninja, and a ninja had to see all, hear all, and know all. Which irked her, almost as much as the wasted of beef Jerky by someone super gluing into art. To soothe her anger, and to kill sometime before dragging her sister aside by her hair to beat the conversation out of her, Sam continued to dig through the ridiculously large purse Freddie's girlfriend had left behind.

"Not very smart." Sam quietly said to no one particular. She didn't have to look to know what was in the purse, knowing everything by feel. Lipstick, eyeliner, mini mirror, tissues and tampon she left in. She pulled the wallet out, pocketing the money quickly for safe keeping, and inspecting the lotion to see if it was the kind Carly used. It wasn't. She dug deep in the bag, hoping to find a coin purse. Girls like Lindsay usually had one, although Sam could never understand why. But instead of finding the bottom of the purse, Sam's felt paper, curved, but thick like a book. Confused and wondering why Lindsay would have a book without a cover in her purse, Sam pulled it out for a closer inspection. It had a dark blue cover, inside on the front page, was a typed title: Lindsay's place: The best little car repair shop and recording studio around. As she flipped through the pages, it didn't take Sam long to realize what she held. A script, just like the ones Freddie had tried to give her in the past. A few pages in, a yellow post it note was stuck one to page. On it was a hand written note that read: "Lindsay, you do your part, and we'll do ours."

* * *

Lindsay leaned in for a kiss. While most guys were complete door mats to he, with only one thing on their mind, Freddie had actually made things special. She knew she would never forget him. Especially his ability to kiss. Whoever it was that had taught him how to kiss had done a very good job. If greener pastures weren't waiting for her, she would probably have really liked him and his friends. They were friends Freddie could count on. That just wouldn't do her any good. No, Freddie had to leave so iCarly would fail. The creepy old guy from the Dingo channel had been very clear about that, as long as iCarly was on, her show couldn't be. It was funny how this one boy was going to be what started her acting and music career.

* * *

Carly looked back at Melanie, uncertain how to reply. Carly had wondered what it would be like to date Freddie, but she was afraid of what would happen if it fell apart. She'd watched Spencer's girlfriends come and go, and didn't want to lose Freddie the same way. If things didn't change though, she might lose her friend anyways. Carly didn't know the answer lay in her best friends hands, mere feet from her.

"Hey, Carls, ever hear of a show called Lindsay's?" Sam asked, holding the script high for all to see.


End file.
